1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc playback method and, more particularly, to a method for fast playback of a disc in cue and review modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In playback of a compact disc (CD) for example, a fast forward playback operation is performed in a cue mode by moving an optical pickup outward on the disc at a speed higher than a normal playback speed while rotating the disc at a normal velocity, and a fast reverse playback operation is performed in a review mode by moving the optical pickup inward on the disc under such condition.
There is currently proposed an optical disc recording/playback system as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,224,087 and 5,243,588, wherein an audio signal is compressed and recorded in real time on a disc smaller in diameter than a CD, and the recorded signal is reproduced and expanded to be the original audio signal. In this disc recording/playback system also, it may be contrived to perform fast playback of such smaller disc in a cue or review mode as in the known CD player.
However, in the above disc recording/playback system, burst recording and reproduction of compressed audio signal are executed, and it is not exactly ensured that one recorded program is reproduced at continuous positions on the disc. Therefore it is impossible to directly apply the known technique of fast playback in a cue or review mode adopted in the conventional CD player.